Another Ordinary Day at the Suwa's
by Mewknight
Summary: Here is another one! XD Something shook up the lives of Kurogane and Fai! Small KuroXFai fluff. XD Hope you like it! One shot!


Another Ordinary Day at the Suwa's

Outside, I could hear the kid and the princess chatter about their vegetable garden that the princess and the porkbun were growing for a while now. Next door, I could hear the blonde and the porkbun laughing at whatever they were watching on TV. I let out a breath as I turned a page of the magazine that I was currently reading.

Then, just when I started reading the first paragraph, I heard a low rumble not too far off, "…What the-" The ground began to shake as I bolted right to my feet from my place on the floor. But just as it had come, it was gone.

"…Huh?" I looked around as my mind tried to get around on what had happened. Just as I was about to ask the kid if he felt anything, the blonde had come into room.

"Did you feel that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah. Do you think it was an earthquake?"

"I'm not sure." The blonde frowned as he looked out the window, seeing Sakura and Syaoran laughing and having a great time planting plants.

"Mokona scared!" The porkbun said as she popped out of the mage's shirt, cuddling up against the blonde's neck.

"It's alright. It looks like nothing has fallen." Fai said as he petted the white porkbun's head, smiling that fake smile.

"Tch." I let out a low growl as I walked over to the window, "Oi! Kid! Did you guys feel anything?"

"Huh?" The kid looked at me with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" The princess asked as she frowned, placing her hands where her heart is.

"Mokona felt the house shake!" The manju said as she jumped into my view. I caught her before she landed on the ground, or even _better_, on me.

"Mmp!" The porkbun made a little noise as she sniffled in my grip.

"The house shook?" The kid's eyes grew wide as big as dinner plates.

"Oh dear!" His princess gasped as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Yup! But it only lasted for less than a minute." The mage said right next to me as he had that fake smile of his plastered on his face.

"Are you guys alright?" Syaoran and Sakura had decided to come over to the window.

"Tch. If we weren't fine, we wouldn't be standin' here, now wouldn't we?" I let out an annoyed breath.

"Now, now Kurgy! There's no need to be angry!"

"Yeah Kurgs!"

"Will you two-" I took a swing at that annoying mage and furball as they let out an annoying "squee". I chased them around the house a little, fully knowing that I wouldn't be able to catch them anyways. After a moment, I cornered the blonde in the TV room. The puffball was somewhere nearby as I could hear her squeals and laughter through the walls. I placed both of my hands on each side of the blonde's head with some force as I let out a low growl. The magician held up two hands in defense as he smiled that fake smile.

"Now calmed down!" The blonde weakly chuckled.

"Stop smiling that fake smile of yours…!" I cursed under my breath after realizing what I just said. His smile had vanished fortunately…

There was a long silence before the blonde had spoken, "…I really was scared, Kuro-pon…" He frowned as he bowed his head.

That slightly took me off guard as I looked away from him. After a moment, I let out a breath, "Look, like you said it only took less than a minute. Nothing seemed to have fallen and nobody got hurt, so just calm dow-" I gasped as something wrapped their arms around my waist. Blonde hair seemed to block my vision as I felt my shirt become wet. I could feel the blonde shaking as I resisted the urge to let out a breath and/or push him away. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him as I tried to will away the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

After a long moment of hearing the blonde sob, he sniffled and mumbled a "Thank you" into my shirt.

"Nnh." I responded as I felt his grip on me tighten. I mentally sighed as I heard the kid call out our names, my mind turning the gears as it came up with excuses as to why the blonde was in my arms. This was your ordinary day at the Suwa household.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: I'm sorry that it's short. XD Well, this happened about a month ago. That little earthquake was scary! It was surprisingly quick, so I didn't think it was an earthquake at first. XD Hope you liked it!


End file.
